


Supercorp

by WarriorIzzy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Please someone write something like this cause I have been trying and I’m a useles person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorIzzy/pseuds/WarriorIzzy





	Supercorp

Opens as dramatic scene, Kara sobbing, runs into room and slams the door, so hard the room shakes. Lena is on the other side, pleading with her to come out, give her second chance, sorry, etc. Kara saying she betrayed her, thinking about how she was wronged and is heartbroken. Kara finally opens the door and tells Lena she shouldn't have hurt her like that, eating all the potstickers. They make up and spend the rest of the night on the couch, watching shows while Kara eats tons of potstickers.


End file.
